


Her

by Oceanbluesapphire



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), F/F, Gay Keith (Voltron), Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Jealous Lance (Voltron), M/M, Multi, Pining Lance (Voltron), broganes, its klance don't worry, klance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2020-10-09 21:24:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20516660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceanbluesapphire/pseuds/Oceanbluesapphire
Summary: the paladins visit a planet to get them to join the coalition, Keith meets an alien girl, lance is jealous. Keith might get a new close friend





	1. Chapter 1

Lance POV

The paladins where on an planet to try and convince them to join the coalition, they would make a amazing ally, because they had a great military, plenty food and other things that could help them in need. The people living on the planet were very humanlike, maybe more Altean like. They were a monarchy with a king, but he ruled fairly and listened to his people. They just needed to convince him to join the coalition. Lance was standing with the rest of paladins while allura talked to the king, apparently he knew about Altea and had read about her and her father so that might help convince him lance thought “ hey where’s Keith” hunks question ripped him out of his thoughts, he looked around and realised that keth wasn’t standing with them “ probably out scanning for danger, or something” lances said thinking of his paranoid teammate “ oh there he is..oh he not alone” pigdes answer had all of them turn their heads to where she pointed. And there he was talking to a very beautiful alien girl..wait what that was lances thing, and he didn’t look uncomfortable like he usually did when alien girls talk to him WHAT WAS GOING ON

Shiro’s POV 

Shiro couldn’t believe his eyes Keith was socialising with an alien girl all on himself, okay that sounded men but Keith never seemed out conversations with strangers, he was introverted and closed off because of his past, but here he was talking with a pretty alien girl, and he look relaxed.  
“ Is she flirting with him” Pidge asked Shiro looked closer on the alien girl and yep it sure looked like she was flirting, smiling at Keith and bumping his shoulder with hers “ it won’t work on Keith, he won’t respond” Shiro said without thinking “ what do you mean” lance asked him. Shit Shiro had a deling that Keith was gay but Keith hadn’t said anything to anyone one the team so Shiro shouldn’t give them ideas or tell them anything, he hadn’t mean to say that. “ uh, well have you ever seen him respond, when some of them flirt with him” Shiro said phew saved it “ oh yeah, your right” hunk said “ I don’t think he knows they flirt with him, he is pretty dense about those things” Pidge said chuckling Shiro chuckled with them yeah his pseudo brother was pretty dense sometimes. They were all cut off when they heard a laughter, they looked over to Keith and the alien girl, and what they saw shocked them, Keith was standing with his arm around the shoulders on the girl, his head thrown back in laughter, the girl was laughing too her head resting on keiths collarbone while she was shaking in laughter. WHAT!!

Lance POV

Lance couldn’t believe his eyes Keith was laughing with this girl like they were best friends. He watched as Keith and the girl started talking again, then Keith said something that made the girl look up at him with the brightest smile ever, fik that smile could rival quintessence, the girl was now looking up at Keith with that big bright smile, eyes glimting, and worst of all Keith was smiling a soft but genuine smile down at her, then the girl hugged Keith and to lances surprised Keith chuckled and hugged her back. Seeing Keith with that girl, made lance have a weird, ugly feeling in his stomach, usually he would be jealous of the girl flirting with Keith, but this was different, he didn’t like that girl hugging Keith, he should be hugging Keith…. Fuck lace had a crush on Keith  
Lance knew he was attracted to Keith because Keith had the bad boy look and was strong and lance was a weak bisexual okay! But this was different, and didn’t like the feeling of watching Keith with that girl.


	2. keiths POV

Keith’s POV 

Keith was standing a little away from the others since he wasn’t a big fan of big crowds or just socialising with strangers at all. “ Not a fan of big crowds?” Keith jumped a little, not that he would admit it, he looked to his side, and there stood an alien girl smiling at him “ yeah uh” Keith was really bad at socialising “ its fine, im not a big fan of them either” the alien girl said while looking out on the crowd “ really, then why are you here” shit why did he say that “ I wanted to see the heroes that saved us” she said while looking at him with a soft smile “ is it true that you come from earth” she asked sounded curious “ yeah we are” Keith said smiling softly thinking about earth “ earth sounds amazing” the alien girl said wonder filing her voice “ you know about earth” Keith couldn’t help but ask, most aliens kind of glassed over that fact. “ yeah I read about earth when im alone, I love reading about earth, the amazing nature, the culture. Is it true that the sunset is the most beautiful thing ever and that hoomans take pictures of it” she asked excited looking at him “ yeah the sunset is really beautiful and its humans” Keith laughed normally he wouldn’t talk and laugh with a stranger but something about this girl made Keith feel relaxed and safe, like he did with Shiro but more, don’t worry Keith wasn’t falling in love with her, how did he know that well Keith was gay for starters, and he may have a little crush on a certain blue paladin, not that he would act on it since lance was straight and liked Allura, Keith looked over to said paladin, and couldn’t help the frown taking over his face. He looked back to the girl she was looking at him with a soft and understanding smile “ so uh what’s your name” Keith said looking away blush spreading over his cheeks, realising he didn’t even know her name “ its Akira” the girl said Keith was glad she didn’t say anything about him staring at lance, “ soo whos the guy” she said bumping her shoulder playful against his, spoke to soon “ he’s lance, the blue paladin” Keith said looking anywhere but Akiras playful smirk and knowing eyes “ sure” she sarcastic but didn’t push it “ I think your fellow paladins thinks im flirting with you” she said nodding over to his friends “ Keith looked over and sure enough they were not so discreetly looking at him, Shiro with furrowed brows Keith couldn’t help but chuckle “ are you” Keith said playfully looking back at Akira “ hmmm something says you’re not interested in me that way” she said smirking..shit “ yeah umh im not sorry “ Keith said awkwardly “ I know, so do your friends know that you are gay” she said “ I don’t think so” he said “ wait how do you know” he asked looking at her “ well giving the look on your face when you looked at Lance, and that you haven’t looked at my boobs at all during this conversation at all” “ besides im gay too” Keith was kinda relived he didn’t want to turn her down, because he liked talking to her “ so you’re saying you’re not hitting on me, im hurt” Keith said acting fake hurt “ oh im sorry, you’re right im totally trying to hit on your gay ass” she said chuckling. “ we would make a pretty couple “ Keith said sliding his arm around her shoulder acting like was daydreaming, something he would never do with anyone else but he felt close with Akira already “ yeah our two gay asses would make a beautiful couple, you sleep with the pool boy I sleep with the maid, perfectly healthy” akira said before looking up at Keith, they looked at each other for a moment before busting into laughter, he threw his head back and he could feel Akira resting her head on him for support while laughing just as much. “okay know that we have established that, tell me more about earth” she said still chuckling “ you’re really interested in earth” “ of course I am, I have read so much, I wanna see Niagara falls, New York city, Hawaii and I wanna see what a cowboy from texas looks like” she said looking like a child on Christmas Eve “ you know im from texas” Keith couldn’t help himself “ really, but I thought they had an accent” “ Yeah, I stopped because people always made fun of me” wow Keith hadn’t told someone that in a long time “ aw too bad, is the sunrise in the desert as beautiful as they say” she asked “ yeah, you know maybe I could take you back to earth with me and show you alle these places” it flew out of Keith before he could stop it, but he didn’t regret it because Akiras face lit up, her light pink eyes sparkled like the stars and her smile couldn’t get bigger as she looks up at him “really?!” She asked Keith couldn’t help but smile back at her softly, he felt like a big brother giving his sister a puppy. He nodded and she hugged him tight “ I know we just met but I feel really close to you already, like you’re the brother or best friend I never had” she said while hugging him. His heart swelled because he felt the same way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soft Keith, hope you like it


	3. the palace

Lance POV

Lance stopped looking at Keith and that alien girl after she hugged Keith. Allura came back to the group “ we are going to the kings castle, where’s Keith “ she asked while looking around for the red paladin “there, OI KEITH “ Pidge yelled after Keith and waved in a come here motion, finally Keith would leave that girl, but nope Keith takes the girls hand and walked over “ hey guys” he said “ hey Keith , uh whos your friend” hunk said looking at the girl, lance looked at the and WOW she was gorgeous light pink skin that looked really close to human, pastel pink and purple hair curling a bit, light pink eyes, her ears were a little more pointy than human, but not as much as Allura.” Oh this is Akira” Keith said smiling at the girl. Lance didn’t like this one bit, Keith never smiled at him like that, okay he did make fun of Keith a lot but Keith knew it wasn’t because he hated him….right? Lance snapped out of his thoughts when Allura called his name “ sorry what princess” she shot him a glare but continued “ we’re going to the kings castle to try to convince him to join the coalition” he nodded and she turned to keiths friend “ it was nice to meet you Akira , but we have to get to the kings castle” she politely said and smiled “ oh I might be able to help with persuading the king” she said with a smile “ really?” Allura asked “ yeah im close with the royal family” she said “ oh then lead the way” Pidge said the girl and Keith began walking “ PIDGE what are you doing, how do we know we can trust her” lance screeched looking at Pidge with wide eyes “ pidge it is quite dangerous to trust someone that quick without knowing anything about them” “ oh please, if Keith trust her enough to let her hug him, then I trust her” Pidge said with a roll of her eyes and followed Keith and the girl. The team followed the girl and Keith to a giant beautiful palace the guards blocked the entrance “ no entrance without permission from someone of the royal family” Akira let go of keiths hand and stepped forward “ hey Nax, Ruvi” Akira said the guards bowed “ princess Akiranna, we didn’t see you back there my apologies” PRINCESS WHAT, OH THIS IS GREAT NOT ONLY IS SHE PRETTY AND ABLE TO MAKE KEITH SMILE BUT SHE IS A PRINCESS, now lance doesn’t stand a chance against her. They walked through the gate, Keith and Akiranna walked ahead with heads together whispering lance’s gut knotted. 

Keith’s POV 

When they went through the gate he lowered his head and whispered to Kira “ you didn’t tell me you are a princess Kira… uh Akiranna” “ this is exactly why, people treat me differently. Call me Kira and if you mention my title I will kick you in the nuts” she said Keith chuckled “ fine Kira, can’t promise for the others though” “ eh they’ll figure it out” she said shrugging her shoulders Keith chuckled and put his arms on her shoulders. He really liked having a friend like Kira. They reached what seemed to be a reception? Hall? Keith wasn’t familiar with fancy rooms. A man who seemed to be the king according to his crown approached them “ paladins of Voltron it is a pleasure to meet you, I see you have met my daughter Akiranna” “ hi dad” Kira said and waved from his side. He smiled at her “ we have and it was a pleasure, I would like to discuss the coalition if it is okay with you” princess allura said I her political voice “ yes, but first I insist that you get comfortable in the palaces guest room you did save my planet” the king said “ yes of course” Allura said “ great Akiranna will show you your rooms” the king said before he excused himself “ great just follow me” Kira said. They walked down the hall before they came to the first room, the door had a soft green glow “this is your room green paladin” Kira said “ thank you, do we need a key or..” Pidge asked “ just press your hand to this symbol” Kira said “ sweet!” Pidge exclaimed. They walked down the hall and Kira showed hunk, lance and the alteans rooms all in colors that matched the person who stayed there she walked Keith to his room before turning to him “ this your room, im gonna go to my room and change to a bit more princessy clothes, can you tell the other paladins to meet me in the garden lounge” she asked “ sure see you in a bit Kira” he said and smiled she gave him a smile and walked away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally updated  
oh my god im so sorry but school is kicking my butt right now but im trying to find time to write

**Author's Note:**

> keiths POV is coming in next chapter.


End file.
